


Just Deserts Pt II

by Doccutroll



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1236229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doccutroll/pseuds/Doccutroll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to Just Deserts Part I. The story continues from the end of 1x11, where (fic) Bo and Lauren made up and decided to be friends. Part I stuck closely to canon, but Part II veers off from the show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo. This was supposed to be a Christmas fic. But life happened and here we are. I hope you'll like it.

She hears the screams today.

She didn't hear them live because she wasn't there – she usually stayed in the background and trusted her brother with those tools, but it didn't make a difference. When she heard the chaos on the radio, watched the site on the news, and saw the remains of her work in the newspaper, she realized that she could hear the screams just fine.

It was eleven people, but when under duress, especially when she spends time in the dungeon, she would hear the screams of ten times that amount. And today, she wants to add her own to them.

Instead, she counts her steps and concentrates on putting one foot ahead of the other. If she times her breaths with the steady rhythm, she finds that she can keep the pain at bay.

_Left._

She slips, but grits her teeth and tells herself that the nightmares and pain will stop, as they always do exactly 30 days after the 'real time' torture.

_Right._

She then focuses on the science behind their methods, and marvel at how the Light Fae can inflict so much agony – mentally and physically – without even lifting a finger to her.

_Left._

And when that fails too, she suppresses the urge to look up and snarl at those who stare at her – surreptitiously or not – and tell them that they're just as barbaric and inhuman as the Dark. But she keeps her gaze on her feet, avoids everyone's looks and nearly bites off her lower lip to keep up the appearance of being well.

_Right._

She nearly laughs at her pathetic attempt as she is sure that every fae in town, from the elders to the under, have heard about how The Ash finally punished his little human slave, and rightfully so.

She lets out a shaky breath when she reaches her semi-sanctuary, pausing only to nod at her assistants and heads straight to her bench in the laboratory. Once again, she's dwelled a little longer …there…than she should, and she resumes her work with haste.

"Hey."

She straightens up and nearly cries out in pain, but manages to mask it by squinting at the tip of her micropipette. And this time, instead of ignoring the succubus, she smiles and returns the greeting softly. Bo's smile is bright and relieved, and she feels lighter.

"I stopped by just now and your assistants told me you were out." The succubus steps forward and fiddles with the laboratory equipment. "Were you at lunch?"

"No. I was…visiting a patient." She pulls off her gloves in an effort to distract Bo. "What can I do for your today?"

"Uh…well, I brought you this." A big white box is presented to her and she blinks in confusion. Bo's bashful nod at the package chases her out of her stupor, and she rolls her eyes at herself. She opens the box to see a chicken salad and a slice of lemon meringue pie.

"It's the dessert that I promised you." The succubus says. "And I know you often miss your meals, so I got you lunch as well. Sorry it's late, I've been busy with a case."

"It's okay, Bo," she stops the succubus with a smile. "Thank you – that's very thoughtful of you. How was the case?"

"It was pretty cool, but kind of gross," the succubus shrugs and sits on a stool. "Kenzi's friend was working at this fancy country club and disappeared, so we went to check it out."

As Bo tells her about the case, Lauren wants to laugh at how the succubus's slightly bored expression transforms to 'eager puppy' when she gets to the nightly orgy. "Hmm. So did you enjoy yourself? Show them how a succubus does it?" she teases.

"No. I uh…we had to go." She struggles to hear the end of the sentence as Bo appears to develop a sudden fascination for her shoes. After peeking to make sure nobody spilled any mysterious substance on the floor, she bends her head and tries to catch the succubus's eyes. "Bo, are you alright?"

Bo looks up and smiles before she coaxes the succubus further, and she recognizes that expression instantly. It's that smile she sees in the mirror every morning – the very one she's been wearing since she resurfaced from her punishment.

Alarmed, she reaches for Bo's hand when she notices a ring – one she hasn't seen before – on the succubus's finger. She curls her hands into fists instead and puts them in the pockets of her laboratory coat.

She takes a deep breath, reminds herself that it's no longer her place, and mirrors Bo's smile. The succubus has Dyson, and she has her own…mission. One she nearly blew when she took risks to help Bo without The Ash's permission.

"I'm okay," Bo says hesitantly. "It's something I have to work on…being a succubus. But I'll get over it."

"Bo…" she knows she shouldn't, but she's never been able to detach herself completely when it comes to the succubus. "Do you need help? Are the injections not working? The Ash's given me permission to assist you with it, so I can look into it –"

"No, no," the succubus waves her hand, "it's not the injections, they work fine. I just…do you think I'm sleazy?"

She's not sure if it's the mental and physical toil from her punishment or if she's just stunned by Bo's question. Whichever it is, she stands still for a second as an irrational anger rises in her when she hears the vulnerability in Bo's tone, and she's reminded of a little girl asking her parents if they love her even when she's bad.

"No." Realizing the gravity of the situation, she places a hand on the succubus's arm and looks into her eyes. "Absolutely not. Bo, we've talked about this before, remember? You're a succubus, it's what you do. No shame in that."

"Thanks, Lauren," Bo's smile almost reaches her eyes this time. "It means a lot to me, really."

"But hey," the succubus hops off the stool, "I came to ask you something else. I'd like to invite you over for dinner. With the gang."

"Oh," her eyes widen at the invitation. All her years with the fae, apart from formal meals with The Ash or when he requires her presence at certain dinner parties, this is the first time a fae's asked her over. "I uh…I'm afraid I'm quite busy at the lab."

"Then we'll wait until you have time. It can be this weekend, or the next, or the one after that. You saved our lives a number of times, doctor; we can certainly make some leeway for your crazy schedule."

"Okay," she gives in, knowing Bo won't take no for an answer. "We can probably do next weekend, if you're fine with that?"

"More than fine, Doctor Lewis." Bo claps her hands and does a mock salute. "I'll see you on Sunday, if not before! Don't bring anything, your presence is enough!"

And as she watches the succubus walk away, for the first time in weeks, her smile is different from the one she's been seeing in the mirror every day. She packs the box and takes a closer look at the pie. Bo must have traveled quite a distance for that pastry – she knows there isn't one in town that can make one that's half as good.

She knows because it's Nadia's favorite dessert, and one she's baked every week during their first few years with the fae.

Maybe she can bake one again when she spends Christmas with her girlfriend this year.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kenzi, for the last time, I don't want to hear it!" Bo places the cutlery on the table a bit harder than she should. "You've been nagging about it for a week, enough is enough already."

"It's only because you haven't come to your senses, Bo Bo!" Kenzi trails behind the succubus, munching on a bag of chips. "Why did you invite Dr Speculum? Why can't it be just us?"

"Kenzi," Bo turns around to get the food and nearly slams into the girl. Deciding to take a short break, she pulls her best friend into the kitchen, away from the view of Dyson and Hale.

"Kenzi, I invited Lauren to dinner because she's my friend." As Kenzi starts her mock vomit gesture, she grabs the girl's shoulders, "Hey, none of that. I'm serious.

"I know you don't like her, and yes, she did sleep with me under dubious circumstances, but if I've put it behind me, you should too. It's just dinner, okay? I'm not asking her to move in."

Kenzi nods her head reluctantly, and she lightly pushes the girl to the living room. "And I don't want to hear it from either of you as well," she warns, waving a carving knife at the cops.

"Aight. You know I never had a problem with Dr Lewis," Hale turns around and holds up his hands. Kenzi plops down in the middle of the couch, handing them more drinks and the guests turn their attention to the television.

Bo shakes her head and goes back to the food. After checking on the chicken in the oven, she drinks a large mouthful of beer and sighs.

"Hey." Arms wrap around her waist, a bearded face tickling hers. "You've been working hard, thought I'd lend you a hand."

"Thanks," she smiles, facing the wall still. "Everything's done."

"Everything okay?" Dyson asks.

"Yeah, I just needed a breather. Kenzi's been driving me up the wall ever since I told her about the dinner." She takes another draught, as if to hydrate herself from all her previous arguments with Kenzi.

"Well, it _is_ a bit of an unusual decision. Is there anything I should be worried about?" The shapeshifter asks casually.

Bo closes her eyes. "Dyson, don't start."

"Okay, but I have a right to be concerned. I didn't trust her and I still don't. I said she was too close to The Ash, and I was right, wasn't I?

"And now I can add sleazy to the list."

She slams the bottle on the counter, her anger almost smashing it into smithereens. "We're _not_ sleazy."

"Pardon?"

Just then, someone knocks on the door.

"Nothing," Bo smiles. "That should be Lauren. Let's go."

—-

"So Dyson was being an asshole and telling me how good I, _senorita_ , was at my job and…"

Bo makes a face as she takes a bite of the salad. Keeping her eyes on Kenzi, she reaches for the pepper and feels something pressed into her hand. She turns to her left to see the doctor holding the grinder with a grin. She takes a quick glance at Lauren's plate and frowns – the doctor's eating like a bird again.

Nodding absently at Kenzi's story, she reaches for the chicken and instead of passing the dish to Lauren, she places a few pieces of the meat on Lauren's plate. Before the doctor can protest, she leans over and whispers, "Have more chicken and forget about the salad. I might have used the wrong dressing, but I'll pile them all on Kenzi's plate since she's tipsy anyway."

Lauren laughs and Bo follows, only stopping when they find three pairs of eyes looking at them.

"Care to share?" Hale asks with a grin.

"Oh…I was just asking Bo about the chicken," Lauren says. "The stuffing keeps it moist, but there's also the risk of food poisoning if it isn't done right. This is because…"

She trails off as she sees the slightly glazed over expressions at the table. "Uh, it's very good," she adds quietly and looks at her plate, staring at the food.

"Bo does cook pretty well," Dyson says and Bo looks at him in bewilderment. This is the first time he's spoken to Lauren after the obligatory nod, but he also knows damn well that the food was premade at the store. All she had to do was throw it into the oven.

And if they go by Kenzi's reaction of spitting out a mouthful of beer, it's clear what the girl thinks of Bo's 'good cooking' as well.

"In fact, we're lucky to have us with her, aren't we, Kenzi? The perfect mate and sister," Dyson adds without a pause. Kenzi, wide eye with booze still dripping from her chin, only nods at him. Bo, on the other hand, feels the urge to smack off his hand, which has found its way to her shoulder.

She knows all too well his intent of the praise, and looks at the doctor. She's relieved that Lauren looks completely unfazed, continuing to eat as she smiles at their general direction.

"So, Hale, what was the funny thing that you wanted to tell us about that case?"

—-

"You sure you don't want to join them?" Bo asks, reaching over from her spot beside Dyson to refill Lauren's glass of wine.

"Hmm. I'm happy here, thanks." Lauren leans back on the single-couch and watches Kenzi and Hale duke it out on the Xbox. "Thanks for dinner, Dyson was right – you're a good cook."

"Lauren…" Bo gets up and sits on the edge of Lauren's couch. She wants to refute the wolf's claims, but at Lauren's questioning gaze, lets it go. "Thanks for coming. I hope I didn't add to your workload?"

"Not at all, it's nice to have dinner with others once it a while."

"You didn't say very much though, are you okay?" Bo presses on. "Have you healed from…then?"

"I'm fine, Bo." Lauren reassures her with a firm nod. "Nothing I can't handle."

Their chat is interrupted by Hale's moaning at yet another loss. "Yo doc," the siren calls out, "you wanna take over for a bit and help me salvage some pride?"

"Yeah doc, if you're fine, you won't mind if I kick your ass at the game?" Bo whispers, taking the chance to coax 'after hours Lauren' out of the doctor.

"You wish," Lauren says and gently nudges Bo with her elbow. She accepts the challenge and takes the controller from Hale. "Let's see who gives up first."

Having played the game before, Bo has the upper hand in the first few rounds, but she finds it increasingly difficult when Lauren gradually gains her footing. "Damnit." She focuses less on ribbing the doctor and more on holding her own.

The room erupts in shouts when it's game over for Bo, and the succubus looks at the doctor in awe. She almost swears, but as she sees Lauren's surprised expression and bright grin, she sighs in defeat and smiles at the doctor instead.

"Wow, you sure you've never played this game before, doctor? No consoles hidden in the laboratory?" Kenzi asks.

"Nope, no hidden consoles and never played an Xbox before, much less this game." Lauren takes a sip of her wine.

"Amaze-balls," Kenzi says. "Bo Bo, you weren't kidding when you talked about her great finger techniques. I can get down with that, despite her lousy bedside manner."

At this, Dyson lets out a barking laugh and the entire room descends into silence.

Bo looks at Lauren and sees that she's equally stunned. Lauren slowly puts her glass on the table. A shade of red appears on the doctor's cheeks, and everyone knows it has nothing to do with the wine.

"I should go," Lauren stands and heads towards the door, her face half concealed by her hair. Bo isn't sure if Lauren's slight limp had just resurfaced, or if she just hasn't noticed throughout dinner. She rushes to the doctor's side and holds her arm.

"Lauren, wait, please."

"Bo, it's okay, really," Lauren says, still looking down. "It's late and you were right, I still have some experiments to complete. I'll see you around."

Once the door clicks shut, Bo turns her furious gaze on the group.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who read and to all who reviewed as well - most kind of you.

Wash, rinse, repeat.

Wash, rinse, repeat.

It feels similar to the past week when she had to repeatedly tell Kenzi - and Dyson - that she's put what happened with Lauren behind her. And for all the good it did, Bo wonders if she should just dump the dishes into the bin and save herself the effort.

"Bo," Kenzi whines.

"Not now, Kenzi," Bo holds up her hand and goes back to the dishes. She'll probably have to get new ones after the beating they take tonight, but she couldn't care less.

"But Bo," Kenzi pulls Bo's arm, "it was an accident!"

"Kenzi," Bo drops everything into the sink and resists the urge to lash out. She takes a deep breath and and turns around to face her friend. "I told you about that incident in confidence and that I've put it behind me. I said this repeatedly last week and ten minutes before Lauren arrived. It's not meant to be public knowledge."

They're interrupted by a scoff from the wolf.

"What? You wanna go too?" Bo says hotly.

"Bo," the wolf says casually, hands across his chest. "Everyone knows about it."

"About...us?" She briefly contemplates leaving town until the next 'thing' happens.

"Not exactly. They don't know the details of Dr Lewis's mission, but any fae who knows their rules knows that Lauren's punished."

"What…they know what Lauren went through?"

"It's no big deal," Dyson steps forward and rubs her arms. "It's the rules. She swore fealty to the Ash. She knew what she was signing up for."

"See? They know already!" Kenzi chimes in. "And I'm sure Lauren's aware of that."

"Kenzi, it doesn't make it right!" On the verge of losing her temper, she pushes off the wolf's hand and fights the urge to smack the smirk off his face.

"It wasn't ammo for you to fling at Lauren's face. How would you feel if I blurt something shady about your past to Hale?"

Kenzi's pause indicates that her best friend's at least started to get an idea of what Lauren went through.

"Fine, you have a point there," Kenzi relents. "But there's still a difference - it's not something that you didn't know already, and Bo...you're not dating Lauren."

For a second, she's lost for words. She grunts in frustration, ignore their gazes and heads upstairs.

She stays in her room for most of the time the next day, feigning sleep when her best friend nudges her gently. Sensing that the succubus wants to be left alone, Kenzi heads out before texting Bo an apology.

Feeling a little placated, Bo gets up to prepare for the evening. The phone rings when she's on her way to pick up dinner and she smiles at her best friend's insistence.

"Alright, Kenzi, you're forgiven."

"Kenzi? No no, my dear, this isn't your little human pet," a sultry voice protests.

"Saskia?" She stops on the street. "What are you doing calling me?"

"Why, can't I miss a fellow succubus? What are you up to tonight? I assume that the pet isn't with you."

"No. I've got an appointment and even if I don't, I'm not hanging out with you," Bo says.

"Appoint _ment_?" The other succubus enunciates with disdain. "Oh Bo, did your life plunge down the boring hill as soon as I left? Ditch it and join me – we're about to have a feast here."

"No thanks. I'm not interested in your ways."

"Babe, other fae _wish_ they had our ways," Saskia retorts. "I'll text you my address so you can come later. You can only deny your nature for that long, sweetie."

Left with a dial tone, Bo looks at the phone, exasperated.

\-----

"Bo?"

"Hey! I uh…brought dinner," she musters a cheery tone and holds up the takeout bags. "I hope you like Chinese."

"Uh, sure," Lauren says. "Come in."

As they head to the kitchen, Bo keeps an eye on the doctor's gait, sighing softly when she doesn't see a limp.

"So, the bad news is I didn't know what you liked, so I got an assortment," Bo hops on one of the kitchen stools and once again marvels at how immaculate the place is. "The good news is you can have the leftovers for lunch tomorrow."

"Hmm…I think there might be enough for dinner too," Lauren teases. "Oh here, let me pay you."

"No, no, absolutely not," Bo grabs Lauren's arm to stop her from heading up the stairs. "It's on me. For uh…what happened last night."

"Oh. It's okay, Bo." The succubus notices that the smile isn't as wide this time.

"No, Lauren, it's not," Bo says, turning her gaze on her food cartons. "It was out of line, and…I probably shouldn't have told anyone about it in the first place."

"Well, it happened," Lauren shrugs, but the succubus's keen eye recognizes the defeat and resignation behind that nonchalant gesture. "So why don't we forget about it and just…eat?"

Not wanting to ruin dinner, Bo gives the doctor a quick nod and helps her spoon their food on to plates.

As they eat, the succubus's surreptitious glances at the doctor tell her that Lauren's still picking at her food.

"Hey," she says softly, as if afraid to spook the doctor. At Lauren's questioning look, she continues, "I know I've said this before, but you really haven't been eating much. Are things alright?"

"I'm okay." Lauren nods to reassure the succubus. "Just haven't had much appetite lately."

"Okay. You know you can talk to me anytime, right? Whatever it is."

"I know," Lauren nods, "it's just…it's Christmas."

"And…?" Bo cocks her head in confusion.

Lauren looks at her plate, her smile wan. "It just is." _You spend it with the one you love._

"Oh."

"Bo? Are you okay?"

"Oh, sorry," the succubus removes the chopsticks from her mouth. "I was just thinking."

"Hmm, sounds dangerous. Is it something I want to know?"

"Well, I decided to hold a Christmas get together at my place," Her slightly high pitch at the end betrays her nervousness, and she hopes that her tone is playful enough to mask it. "And I was pondering whether to issue you one of those fancypants formal invitation, or just invite you right now."

"Bo," Lauren puts down her chopsticks and wipes her mouth. "Thanks for this, but I don't think it's a good idea."

"No, no, they'll behave."

"Bo," unmoved, the doctor shakes her head. "It's their home too. They shouldn't be forced to do anything."

"And," Lauren clears her throat, "I'm really grateful for your help, but I don't need…your pity."

The succubus drops all pretense of teasing the doctor: "It's not pity. Lauren, I meant what I said – I want to be your friend. I'd love for us to be friends."

Slightly taken aback by the succubus's earnestness, Lauren acquiesces with a smile. "I'll think about it."

"So." The doctor pours Bo a glass of wine and picks up her own glass. "I believe friends look after each other's well-being. How have you been lately? Is there anything else I can help you with apart from the injections?"

"Um, now that you bring it up." It's Bo's turn to put down her dining utensils. "Do you know of any incubi or succubi who've successfully overcome their nature?"


End file.
